


【Batman中心】靈魂碎片

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 摘要 : 布魯斯習慣在他愛的人們身上留下一小塊靈魂。而儘管已經所剩不多，黑暗騎士仍不會停止愛人。背景大概就是融合了p跟n的重生宇宙。





	【Batman中心】靈魂碎片

在小布魯斯的世界裡，父親母親以及阿福可說是一切存在。於是男孩小心翼翼的將靈魂切成四等份，雙親各一份，剩下兩份給阿福以及自己。

於是布魯斯深深感受到父親的閒適、母親的溫暖，以及阿福為這個家的心心念念。有時他甚至可以提前知曉晚餐菜色。每當四片靈魂聚集在一起時，布魯斯總覺得內心被填得滿滿的，幸福就像暖調的燭光般圍繞著偉恩大宅。

然而，八歲那年，他失去了一半的自己。

 

從那之後，布魯斯有好一段時間不願再將靈魂分給任何人，阿福成為他僅剩的唯一。

披上黑色披風後，布魯斯更加覺得再也沒有人會與他分享剩下的靈魂，因為那是如此的殘破不堪。

但是看著男孩跪坐父母墳前哭泣，蝙蝠俠摸了摸胸口，掰下一小片靈魂送給對方。

下一個試圖拆輪胎的男孩也獲得了一小塊碎片，然後是找上門來的小偵探。最後，布魯斯也給了親生兒子一部分的自己。

 

偉恩遺孤看著團聚的一家人，看著那些靈魂碎片因著重聚而顫慄，因著愉悅而大放光彩，不禁覺得從未後悔去愛。

儘管再次體驗某部分靈魂消失的瞬間是如此痛苦，他幾乎為此發瘋。無論是傑森、達米安......甚至提姆，每一次布魯斯都覺得自己不可能撐過來，但依舊，黑暗騎士在痛苦裡涅槃，然後重生。

 

即便是正義聯盟的同事們也例外，儘管蝙蝠俠聲稱自己只是顧問，只要仔細找尋，依舊可以在每位成員身上發現來自蝙蝠的一點痕跡。

所以布魯斯理解克拉克的孤獨。他們曾為兄弟*，後來又一次次看著對方在面前死亡。他看著對方結婚生子，在這顆星球上找到歸屬。他為他感到高興。

即使爭吵難免，布魯斯仍在克拉克向他請求保護自己妻兒時剝下一小塊靈魂分給露易絲和喬納森。

因為他們也是家人。

 

他可以感受黛安娜每次殺戮下的無奈、神速力無法挽救的遺憾、茫茫星海中人類的渺小以及數據的浩瀚。

他與同伴並肩作戰，鼓勵並訓練著後輩。儘管大家或多或少有些害怕陰森森的大蝙蝠，但很少人都知道，駭人面具底下是顆無比溫柔的心。

 

當布魯斯察覺那片本該屬於氪星克隆男孩的碎片永遠的消逝時，他什麼也沒做，只是打開提姆的通訊頻道，無聲陪伴對方整晚。

幾年後蝙蝠俠握著染血長棍跪坐在地，心裡希望，兩片靈魂能在另一個世界相遇。

 

布魯斯帶著不易察覺的微笑看著達米安與喬納森爭吵貓咪的撫摸權，暗自發誓。至少這次，他要看著羅賓與超級小子一起，平安長大。

 

蝙蝠俠試著將靈魂粉末越磨越細、越磨越細，於每次夜巡時都撒下一點。在這片他深愛的土地上。

哥譚，滿是黑暗騎士的靈魂。

 

END

 

*指pre52斜線刊的絕對權力事件

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，寫了一篇不知道是啥的東西祝我自己跟提米生日快樂~  
> 要相信小紅鳥跟他的克隆男孩一定會回歸的(握拳!!!
> 
> 相信我考完試後就開始填坑(看看這真誠的眼神www  
> 手上已經有一堆萌到爆炸的貓貓視頻等不及和大家分享啦~~~


End file.
